East Northumberland High
by xDreamInTechnicolourx
Summary: A story about several High school students with different school reps finding true love in the wierdest of places - the summary stinks but the story is good, DEDICATED TO colourmyworld Rated T for some sex references and bad language, VERY dramatic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney channel – but a girl can dream…**

**BTW: The pairings/couples are: Justena (Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez), Niley (Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus), Jaylor (Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift), Tremi (Trace Cyrus and Demi Lovato)**

**EAST NORTHUMBERLAND HIGH (Character info)**

**The Queen Bee**

**Selena Marie Gomez **is East Northumberland High's queen bee and has been ever since she was a Sophomore; she's gained her status by backstabbing, lying and taking down anyone that gets in the way of what she wants. Despite the fact that she looks like an innocent angel, she has an icy, manipulative personality and is a total spoilt brat who is used to getting what she wants, whenever she wants it. She's currently dating the captain of the soccer team – Joe Jonas, even so, Selena still has her eyes on Joe's gorgeous half brother and basketball player, Nick. 

**The Good Girl**

**Miley Ray Cyrus **is East Northumberland High's good girl, she's the girl who spends her Saturday nights watching movies with her family, instead of partying her ass off like every other kid in the school. She doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs and hasn't even made out with a boy; yet, under all that 'good girl' persona, she's just another girl dying to take risks and have some wreckless fun. She's currently in a relationship with the school's sweetheart and good guy, Justin Bieber, though she's starting to get bored off him – could notorious player, Joe Jonas be the answer to her problems? Or will Joe's half brother and Miley's friend, Nick, get in the way of things?

**The IT Girl**

**Demetria Devonne Lovato, (or 'Demi' for short) **is East Northumberland High's IT girl, every girl (including Selena) envies her, and every guy wants to have sex with her. She and Selena are BFF's, though, unlike Selena, Demi is not a backstabbing bitch, she genuinely is the type of girl who naturally seems to have no faults whatsoever – however, she does have one fault that not many people see, and that fault is that she is completely clueless and obtuse when it comes to love – you may think this is completely harmless, yet, when a vunerable girl who doesn't know the difference between love and lust, is left in a High school full of players – more problems can arise than most people think. Will Demi ever find true love? Or is she just going to spend the rest of her high school days in bad relationships?

**The Rebel**

**Taylor Allison Swift **is East Northumberland High's rebel – she doesn't follow any rules, and has almost been expelled on several occasions. She and Miley have been BFF's since Middle school, which is convenient, since, Taylor stops people from picking on Miley. Taylor is always tired of being seen as the bully/tomboy, when all she wants to do is fit in and get a boyfriend, the trouble is that her rough past doesn't let her put that plan into action. Joe Jonas is Taylor's ideal guy, but the fact that Taylor knows her BFF, Miley, is also crushing on him means that Taylor has no chance of being with him – or does it?

**The Player**

**Joseph Adam Jonas **is East Northumberland High's player and one of the most popular guys in the school, he has a reputation for dating girls and breaking their hearts for sex, actually, it's rumored that he's been diagnosed with a sex addiction; what's more is that Joe is feeling tied down to Selena – the only reason he was even dating her was because of a publicity scandal, he's actually madly in love with another girl, even though he knows that she's completely wrong for him…

**The ladies man**

**Nicholas Jerry Jonas **is East Northumberland High's ladies man, he's not a player, unlike his half- brother – he just has a way of charming women with his irresistible, good looks and his suave, easy going personality – he flirts with anything that moves, though, unlike Joe, he has no interest to getting into girls pants and doesn't fall in love that easily. The worst thing, however, is that the one girl he likes only sees him as a friend and nothing more.

**The sweetheart**

**Justin Drew Bieber **is East Northumberland High's sweetheart, he treats girls right and is the ideal boyfriend. He's the kinda guy who'd stay faithful to his girlfriend, never miss one date, shower them with love and chocolates and take things slowly – this guy is currently in the ultimate relationship with 'good girl' Miley, however, Justin can't help but find himself drawn to the queen bee herself, in the hopes that maybe he could melt her icy heart…

**The quiet Nerd**

**Trace Dempsey Cyrus **is East Northumberland High's nerd, he's quiet, shy and is a straight A student, he never used to be this way, but, after a major High School embarrassment, Trace was forced into being a complete nobody. However, contrary to popular belief, Trace doesn't spend all his time studying – instead, he likes to fantasize about a certain brunette with a gorgeous smile and how much happier he could make her than all of the guys that she's ever dated…


	2. Welcome Back Bitches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…seriously, what kind of question is that?**

**A/N: Okay, this story is dedicated to ColourMyWorld even though she's probably already had her birthday and I still haven't updated because I am naturally a crap friend. So, yeah, I was aiming for five reviews and eventually I got them :D I would; if it's not too much to ask can you please check out and review some of the one shots that I have written because hardly anyone has reviewed them and I want to know what people think.**

**I have decided to go Legal, so here are the names of the new characters:**

**Demi Lovato is Demi Torres**

**Selena Gomez is Selena Russo**

**Nick Jonas is Nick Grey**

**Joe Jonas is Joe Grey**

**Kevin Jonas is Kevin Grey**

**Miley Cyrus is Miley Stewart**

**Trace Cyrus is Trace Stewart**

**Justin Bieber is Justin Beckett**

**Taylor Swift is Taylor Humphrey**

**Sterling Knight is Sterling Cooper**

**Mea****ghan Martin is Meaghan Tyler.**

**Chapter one: 'Welcome back, bitches'**

'_Welcome to East Northumberland High: where only the backstabbers make it out alive, and the only way to get your fairytale ending is to trample on anyone who stands in your way.'_

**Demi's POV:**

High-heeled boots – check.

Sunglasses – check.

Handbag – check.

Cell phone – check.

Lip gloss – check.

Eye liner – check.

Boyfriend – missing.

I sighed, as I stared at my 'list,' basically, it was just some dumb stuff that Selena's making me review so I can keep my 'image' up. I swear, that girl is _way too _obsessed with popularity for her own good. Even so, it still hurt to _think _about Sterling, my ex. I mean, it's not that I'm not used to having guys cheat on me – I'm Demi-freakin'-Torres, most known for my crappy relationships. However, he cheated on me with my _own cousin_, Tawni – that's just sick, even for him. Honestly, you have _no _idea how awful I felt when I walked in on the two of them making out – it was as if some one had sliced me open and fried my guts. Disgusting, but true. I had to spend the next three days eating nothing but Ben&Jerry's ice cream, as well as watching 90210 and Mandy Moore movies. It was even depressing Maddison, who is practically sunshine on legs.

"Pull yourself together, Demi." I mumbled, sliding my iPhone back into my pocket, Selena was going to pick me up in a few minutes and there was _no way_ that she could find out about Sterling and I. Don't get me wrong, I love Selena (most of the time), but she cannot keep her mouth shut - especially when it comes to juicy gossip. Speak of the devil: I watched her pull up in a metallic purple convertible, 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna was blaring out of her car's speakers – ever since we'd both gotten our permits, she'd become a major R&B fan. I personally couldn't stand the stuff, but, from what I've learnt, it's best to go along with whatever Selena says – unless you want to end up having salsa dip poured down your sweater, every lunch time until you graduate.

"GET IN!" She yelled, instead of turning the speakers down. I dashed over to Selena's car and hopped in – that's another thing you should keep in mind if you're gonna be friends with Selena. She doesn't do late.

"So…what's been happening in the holidays?" She asked awkwardly, I bit my lip – I knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to Selena, she finds out everything sooner or later.

"Nothing much, just went to the beach and chilled out with the fam," I replied coolly, as I said before – when it comes to Selena: you can either tell her something immediately, or she can find out about it later. Well, right now, I pick later.

**Miley's POV:**

"Oh my gosh – did you hear about Taylor Humphrey and the school _janitor_?"

"Totally – I mean, I knew she was a slut and all that, but, seriously? The janitor?"

"I know right – I also heard that her best friend Miley's been sleeping around with Nick!"

"No way – Nick'd never go for a loser like her, she actually wears _plaid._"

"Eww gross! No wonder Demi and Selena rule the school, it's not like they have any decent competition."

"Duh. Besides, Demi and Selena are _way _better looking than those two – not to mention they're, like, more popular as well."

I stomped past the two gossiping sophomores, who didn't even bother to shut up when I walked by – seriously, what's the whole point of bitching about someone, if you're gonna do it when they're around? What happened to 'respect your elders'?

"Hey Miley," I turned around to come, face to face, with the notorious Nick Grey. Who happened to be the source of all of my recent problems.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk to each other in public?" I commented, snidely – I still remember last semester, when Nick made it perfectly clear that, as long as anyone with a camera phone was nearby – he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Don't get me confused with my brother," he joked – rubbing the back of his neck in anticipation. I glared at him. We both knew that the reason he had ditched me last semester had _nothing _to do with his brother, Joe.

"Fine, Meaghan and I broke up – are you happy?" He confessed; my expression softened for a moment, before hardening.

"What – so I'm your _rebound_ now?" I questioned, giving him my worst look, which, for someone as supposedly innocent as me, was pretty scary.

Nick's pleased smirk dropped of his face in an instant: 'What – no, Miley, I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" I couldn't help but notice the gathering crowd of people surrounding us, it was really sad that the only time anyone ever seemed interested in me, was when Nick and I were fighting.

"No, you know what Nick? I am so fucking tired of dealing with all of your crap – if a _girl _is more important to you than our friendship, maybe we just shouldn't be friends." I spat, before turning on my heel and storming off – what a way to start the first day of the semester. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Justin, my alleged boyfriend; he was staring at Selena, who was currently making out with Joe, I didn't blame him – the sophomores said it themselves: Selena was the pretty girl who ruled the school, and I was the loser in plaid.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Nick! You are the biggest ass-hole on the face of the Earth! I swear to God, if you made her cry again, I will fucking murder you!" I screamed at the curly haired boy in front of me; lately, he had been majorly pissing me off. The only more annoying person than him was the motherfucking ice queen herself!

"Again?" He asked, giving me an overly innocent look – so he wanted to play the dumb card? Well, I'll show him.

"Yeah, again, just like you had last semester.' I sneered, not entirely sure where I was going with all of this.

Nick's eyes became freakishly large – seriously, I have no idea how he gets girls, he looks like a poodle.

"I-I made her cry?" He asked, his voice sounding kind of strangled – I had to give him credit, for a pathetic poodle, he sure could act.

"Yes, dumbass," I replied, slapping him sharply on the shoulder.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" God, he annoyed me _so _much – his voice was practically saturated with false concern.

"How the fuck should I know, I haven't even seen her yet." I stated – geez, even a toddler had more brains than him.

"Well," his mouth twisted into a malicious smirk – he now looked like a psychopathic poodle, "shouldn't you go check on her instead of hanging around with me, or are you only here because the janitor didn't satisfy you enough?"

I looked at him, he had to be kidding me, right? He did _not _just say that. I grabbed him by his collar and pressed him up against the wall, he was surprisingly light – probably because he was one of those anorexic boys. That would explain his love of V-neck sweaters, and his hair obsession.

"Look, douchebag, I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. The. Janitor." I snarled through gritted teeth, before continuing "If you _ever _say that again, I will tear you limb by limb and eat you." I finished, before releasing him.

"Just a load of empty threats," mused Nick, dusting off his shirt, I gave him the evils. I didn't have time to beat him up, or make a witty comeback; it was five minutes until the bell went and I _needed _to find Miley. I shot him a final glare before running off – blocking out the sniggers I heard from behind me. Rest assured Nick Grey, this is nowhere near over. It's only just beginning.

**Selena's POV:**

I dabbed an extra coat of 'Cherry funk' lip gloss to my lower lip – careful not to let it run over my lip liner. Of course, just when I got to the tricky part, Miley-bitch-Stewart had to run in and ruin my concentration (as well as the lip liner surrounding my lower lip). I paused for a moment, before wiping away my extra coating of lip gloss, and turning to the, now sobbing, brunette.

"Miley?" I cooed, false sweetness dripping off the tip of my tongue, making up for my lack of lip gloss.

"What do you want?" She murmered, hiding her face incase I brought my camera phone (which I had left with Demi, in a moment of complete idiocy).

I sighed, there was no point in trying to play nice – she knew me too well, (or just well enough to know that I was never nice).

"Look, Miley dear, I just wanted to talk to you about _Nick_" I drawled; sure enough, Miley's head shot up as soon as I mentioned 'Nick'. She was _so _obviously in love with him, it was almost cute.

My face instantly hardened to let Miley know that I was being serious: "Stay away from him, he's mine." I pronounced, towering over her in my six inch heels.

"Says who?" She retorted, getting up to face me – even in my six inch heels, she still managed to be ever so slightly taller than me. Damn her. "Besides, aren't you dating _Joe_?" She continued, looking at me as if I was some filthy whore, I smiled. She really was too innocent.

"Ah, Miley," I began, planting my hand firmly on her shoulder; she flinched away, continuing to glare at me. "Don't you realize? Can you remember the saying: if you can't decide, pick both." I commented suggestively, watching as her face turned pale, almost mushroom-like. "_Both _Nick and Joe are mine; even if I have to steal him from you, I will. Besides, it's not that hard – after all, I took Demi from you too." I whispered mockingly, before flouncing out of the bathroom. Nick Grey would be mine, even if it meant crushing little Miss Stewart herself.

**Nick's POV:**

I made Miley _cry_? No way, that wasn't possible. Miley never cries – certainly not over me, anyway. It's probably just Taylor making up lies – she's such a bitch, she's almost as bad as Selena. I don't get why my brother is even dating her – okay, well, maybe I do, after all, it hardly takes a genius to see how incredibly gorgeous Selena is. And she is really smart, and popular, and has a totally fuckable ass (if fuckable is even a word); but, that's not my point – personality wise: Selena is still a bitch. A bitch with a fuckable ass, but a bitch nonetheless.

Speaking of my brother, I saw his (overly gelled, yet again) hair come into view; so _now, _after the fight has taken place, he decides to ditch the whore and come talk to me? Whatever happened to 'bros before hoes'?

"Sup man?" I asked, leaning casually against my locker.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" What. The. Fuck? Joe totally ignored my 'sup' and he was sounding really strange, like he was _angry_.

"Dunno what you mean," I replied, giving him a weird look – in all the time that I've known him (which has been my entire life, since we're brothers); Joe has _never _gotten pissed, unless it's about his hair or football. Which, as far as I knew, had nothing to do with the previous argument.

"You just totally slagged Taylor off!" He fumed, he was actually getting mad over _Taylor_? I swear, that guy has shit taste in girls.

"What's your point?" I asked, since when did Joe really care about how I treated girls? He's the one who spends half his time texting everyone about his latest 'conquest'.

"My point is…" He trailed off, I looked at him expectantly – if this was an attempt to make me go apologize to Taylor, then it seriously wasn't working.

"Make sure you get a nice grip on her boobs next time you guys fight." I stared at him, that was just plain gross – even for him.

"Yuck, _Taylor_, you're kidding right?"

"Hey, she may look rough but she has a nice pair – besides, you need something to keep you satisfied until you bag Miley, right?" Could he be more obvious? Honestly, he's perfectly subtle when it comes to chicks, but when his own _brother _tells him a secret, it's like any hint of subtleness goes straight out of the window. I was about to tell him this, but he'd already done his wink thing and headed off – trust me to have a totally ignorant brother.

**Joe's POV:**

Fuck this. Seriously, as soon as I walk through the front door, the first thing my _girlfriend _asks me is: 'do I plan on winning the soccer championships this semester, because she can't date a member on the losing team.' I know, sometimes even I wonder why we're dating. I bet _Taylor _wouldn't be bothered about whether or not I was planning on winning the soccer championships (which, just for the record, I am planning on winning – I need to get a scholarship to go to college, right?) That's another reason why I'm pissed off today, because I keep thinking about Taylor. I don't even know why: she's pale as hell, she's a total rebel, she acts like a guy, she isn't easy, and she has absolutely _zero _sex appeal (apart from the fact that she's blonde and has a great chest). Seriously, I may as well turn gay – it's not that big a difference from dating _Taylor_.

Besides, as if the fact that I'm having to actually _consider _and _acknowledge _girls isn't bad enough, I actually got into a fight with Nick just now. About – guess what? Taylor-freakin'-Humphrey. Whatever happened to that meaningless saying: 'bro's before hoe's?' Not that I ever put my bros before hoes, but the point still stands.

Apparently, there's a rumour going around that some transfer student is going to try and take my place on the soccer team, it's not as if I'm that bothered – the entire student body have tried to beat me at soccer, so how's some weed going to defeat me? But, nevertheless, it still pisses me off that, not only do I have girl problems (I never thought I'd say that), but I now have competition as well. God must really hate me; probably because I don't go to church, and laugh whenever we try to say grace before meals (the key word being 'try').

Oh, did I forget to mention that Selena's pissed off with me as well? Apparently, I can't bang some Californian babe behind her back – it's not my fault that she wants to wait until marriage for sex. Marriage – what is she, a nun? I'm a guy and I have my needs, one of them being a 40D bra size, overly tanned, Californian girl named Melissa.

"Hey Joey," I looked down at the petite blonde before me. It was Meaghan Tyler, Nick's ex. I blinked for a second – my mind whizzing. Wouldn't this be morally wrong? I could be hurting Selena and Nick by doing this?

Fuck Selena. Fuck Nick. I smiled at Meaghan, as she lead me to a nearby closet – what I needed now was to take care of my needs, forget Taylor Humphrey and deal with the consequences later.

**Justin's POV:**

"Hey girls,"

"Hey Justin," I smiled at the three teenage girls surrounding me, all of them adorable in a non-datable way. Don't ask me why, but I have this habit of devoting myself entirely to one girl at a time – not that it's a bad thing.

Speaking of girl, "Selena!" I yelled, excusing myself from the chatty Juniors.

"What, lover boy?" She snarled, maliciously, I rolled my eyes – even a guy with as much patience as I have can managed to get pissed off with Selena.

"How's Miley?" I asked, unable to keep my eyes from staring at her. Okay, I'll admit it – Selena was ridiculously gorgeous: her glossy, soft curls; her long, tanned, curvaceous figure, her deep chocolate eyes that you could get _lost_ in, not to mention her beautiful, cherry red lips. Even a complete idiot could see that Selena was completely, utterly, one hundred percent stunning; it's a shame that her personality doesn't quite match up to her looks.

"I'll tell you when you stop staring at me," she stated coolly, dammnit, she also has this infuriating habit of being able to embarrass anyone and everyone in an instant.

I felt myself involuntarily blush underneath her gaze. "Why, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" I flirted jokingly, what can I say? It's a curse of Beckett's.

"Maybe, maybe not." Selena whispered, inching closer to me – I was at a loss for words, usually, the target just blushes and smiles; even Miley didn't try and fight back my charm.

"Y-you going to tell me how Miley is or not." I said, clutching the rose in my back pocket – as if to remind myself that I already had a girlfriend.

"Why do you want to know about her? There are plenty more _appealing _fish in the sea." She drawled suggestively, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prick up; I had been cornered into the lockers, with absolutely no escape route. Just as she began to inch in and 'close' the way too small gap between us, the bell rang. Suddenly, she drew back and turned on her heel – hips swaying in perfect time with the chatter of the passers by.

"See for yourself, she's in the girls bathroom!" She called over her shoulder, her curvaceous lips tweaked into a seductive smile. Would it be really wrong if I said that part of me wanted to kiss her?

**Trace's POV:**

I stared at my Physics textbook, okay, so I wasn't actually reading it. I've already read the freakin' thing eight times – there's no way I'm going to make it nine. In all honesty, the only reason I had it open was so that I could admire _her_.

'Her' is Demetria Devonne Torres, or 'Demi' as she so cutely calls herself. She's perfect. Seriously, I'm in love with absolutely everything about her – her luscious, brown hair, her deep, rich chocolate eyes that make me feel like dissolving whenever I see them. Her beautiful figure that, time after time, is abused by guys unworthy of even standing in her presence. I'd never abuse her though, heck, I'm so madly in love with her that she's all I think about. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some creepy stalker or anything, it's just that, sometimes I wish I wasn't a total nerd, that I could get close to her for once. And maybe, just maybe, she'd fall for me.

I smiled to myself as she entered the classroom, it's kind of sad that, even though we're not dating, I'm already whipped. Nonetheless, it's worth it – the way she smiles at everyone, how it lights her up and shows off her true beauty. The way she saunters into the classroom – she always comes in a bit early, she's actually quite smart, even though she doesn't show it. Her clothes, the way they compliment her and flaunt her personality to its very best. I'm in love with Demi Torres, and she doesn't even know I exist.


End file.
